Kurenai
by ChibiChibi-Chan
Summary: Set between time while Heero and Quatre are in the Sanq Kingdom... May turn into an AU... No pairings currently... well... not really... unless you count the 1xR shrug
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai

He had been keeping an eye on her ever since he had noticed her interests in his comrade and wanted to make sure that nothing was going to come of it at a crucial moment for him and Heero Yuy. They had escaped from OZ and now were in a kingdom that promised peace to all but was being looked at as a threat to OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. He knew all too well about the events at the moment and felt uncomfortable minute by minute knowing that the monster he helped bring into this world was currently in the hands of their enemies. His hands quickly balled into fists in his pockets as he stood outside near the gardens of the complex. Everything, in his view, was going to be his fault. If things had been different, if he hadn't become so obsessed with vengeance, if he didn't give life to the gundam that had nearly took over him and killed several people and almost his friends... Everything leading up to where he was at that very moment, was all because of him. Nothing but grief and heartache was left for him at the time with only the small glimmer of hope brought by the arrival to the Sanq Kingdom. Noin had informed Heero and him of the problems they wer facing and now with their arrival it would only become worse, this he was sure of. With their arrival in Sanq Kingdom things would only get worse and it was all because he had suggested they go there in the first place, to maybe save that speck of hope. Now this plan seemed to be going no where now that a young girl had arrived as well and became interested in Heero automatically. If she knew about Heero, did she also know about him and his ties to the events caused by WingZero? Several questions had been going through his mind and the only way to answer them would to confront her about them, but that would also make things worse...she would know for sure he was a gundam pilot. The last thing he wished to do was to destroy his family's name and hopefully it would never get out that he was involved with any of it, this was wishful thinking at least.

Quatre had lost track of everything while trying to sort out all the questions in his head that he hadn't noticed that he was no longer watching the long haired blonde but instead was being watched by her carefully. She could tell from the distance that he was disturbed by something and had stopped watching her like he had been through out the day. This was the exact thing she needed if she wanted to investigate him as well. She walked up to him without him even paying attention to the sound of foot steps coming up to him and decided to break the silence.

"You're from the Winner family, are you not?" she looked at his surprised face knowing that he had realized that his guard was let down.

"Yes, is that all you came to ask?"

"Oh, I was just trying to satisfy my curiosity. You see, I've never really met someone from your family before. I heard that there was a couple of deaths in your family recently."

Quatre hesitated on whether or not to continue this conversation or not, "Yes, my father and one of my sisters."

"That is indeed sad news. If the rumors are true then... you are in fact the heir to the family's businesses. So much responsibility yet you make time to come to Earth to study?"

"Yes, I've left everything in the care of the vice president of the company until I return."

"I see, then when does Mister Winner predict he shall be returning?"

"I'll return when the time to do so is appropriate."

"That is good to hear. Tell me Mister Winner, what do you think of the gundams? Surely being from the colonies you must have a view of your own on the matter."

She was finally trying to dig the truth out of him in a round-about way which quickly signaled to him not to act out of the ordinary about the question. He took his hands out of his pockets, looked at his watch and smiled, "I'm sorry Miss Catalonia but I need to be leaving. One of the young ladies here asked if I could assist her with something." He started to walk past her noticing the glare in her eyes as he dodged the question.

"Well then maybe we can continue talking at another time, Mister Winner."

Quatre looked at her and smiled, "Maybe we can, Miss Catalonia."

Dorothy kept her eyes on him as he slowly started up the stairs, "I do find it interesting how someone can walk around after destroying a colony."

"...Yeah...me too," he slowly said as he continued up the stairs, trying to act as natural as he could. The attempt was obvious to Dorothy as he quickly left after hearing that said. A smirk came across her face as she came to the conclusion that she had gotten to him much more easily than she had with Heero Yuy.

"Its too bad that he still isn't in that gundam. He would have created quite a larger stir in this pathetic excuse of a fight, and maybe even a beautiful war."

Quatre had ran out of breath as he collapsed on the bed. In all truth he was suppose to meet with a young lady and help her learn to play a piece of music that was aggravating her, but on his way to his room he had quickly informed her that he wasn't feeling well at the moment and would make up for it at a later time. The plain truth was told as he clutched his chest and tried to keep from throwing up. The memory of destroying the colony, of killing people not out of necessity but just for pure vengeance made his stomach turn in several different ways. Tears started to pour out as he tried to calm himself and laid down to stare at the blank ceiling. The nausea was starting to subside and his breathing was going back to normal, the only thing left was for the vivid memories to stop haunting him. Dorothy had hit him mentally, knowing exactly what would grab his attention and causing him to become even more alert. If he told Heero about the event what would the Japanese pilot think of him nearly caving in because Dorothy had got to him? Quatre thought about this and felt that Heero would tell him simply that they need to be more careful around her even more now, to keep away from her and focus on protecting the Sanq Kingdom. To him, these were the things Heero would say and they were exactly the things he was thinking as well. To be bothered by this wasn't an option at the moment and letting her know that she had gotten to him would only become worse. Everything was riding on the fact that if they could keep this corner of hope alive then everyone else may follow suit and do the same.

"We've been rejected by so many and I've only made it worse with WingZero, but this place... I know that as long as this place remains more people will listen and maybe we can put a stop to this fight. I can't lose sight of this goal, not for anything. Father, Sister, I've disappointed you two by becoming the monster everyone saw us as. This is our chance to show them that we aren't who they think we are," he trailed off as he loosened his grip on his shirt and started to fall asleep in the quiet room.

Noin quickly walked up to Heero in the hall and tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention. Heero stopped and turned to look at her as she caught her breath.

"What is it," his monotonous voice asked while he stood there, staring blankly at her.

"One of the girls here said that Quatre wasn't feeling well a few hours ago. He was going to help her with some music and cancelled at the last minute. I was wondering if you've seen him."

Heero picked up the concern in her voice, "No, I haven't. If he wasn't feeling well it would make sense that he would be in his room."

She sighed, "Yeah, I figured as much though I thought you may have seen him already."

"I didn't have any reason to do so," he turned back around and continued walking through the halls.

"That boy," Noin shook her head, "Relena sure knows how to pick them."

Noin started walking in the opposite direction to Quatre's room worrying that the young man had seriously fallen ill and would become unable to help protect the Sanq Kingdom. She felt that doing so was much more important to him than it was to her and Relena together for whatever reasons. All of the things the two of them had gone through before coming here was completely useless. No one was claiming them to be on their side any longer, not even the colonies that they had started fighting for in the first place. From the start everything had gone down hill and possibly still would be. Out of the five pilots, who had lost more? The thought had crossed her mind at one time and even now she didn't know the answer to it. She had come to know only two out of the five pilots, one that was less open than the other and one that was still recovering from a brush with possibly insanity. Noin stopped at the correct door and knocked softly on the door.

"Quatre, its me. Are you alright," she asked and waited for a reply that never came. Slowly she turned the handle on the door and pushed it open to peak in. With his back to her slept the blond haired young man, apparently asleep. She crept inside and walked over to the bed to touch his forehead. A air of relief overcame her as she found that Quatre had no fever and was possibly just tired out from the long day that had been filled with reviews of where enemy forces currently were and what their course of action was at the moment, all told in secret away from Relena's ears. Noin started to leave as the boy started to talk in his sleep.

"I... I didn't mean to...I'm...sorry...," Quatre said as he stirred in his sleep, unaware that his words reached someone else in the room. Noin walked through the door and closed it quickly behind herself. It upset her that even in his sleep, the events that happened in WingZero still lingered. To her, no one should have to live with such memories plaguing their thoughts and dreams, especially those that she considered to be children still. But they weren't children anymore, the cold touch of war had left its mark on all of them in one way or another and if it hadn't yet, it would do so soon enough. It had made her consider where she had gotten her faith from, what made her continue to be part of this meaningless fight. All this time the answer was in front of her. These young men, in their own way, were pillars of strength that shouldn't be ignored or admired but bring hope to everyone even if they've turned their backs to them before. A smile came to her as she thought of what Zechs had thought of these young men and felt that where ever he was, he was keeping an eye on them along with everyone else.

Relena looked outside and slowly walked out onto the balcony to get full view of the twinkling stars above, becoming almost hypnotized by the peacefulness that it brought. The trance was broken as she felt a hand touch her. She looked at the spiky haired young man in front of her, knowing ahead of time that it would most likely be him. Heero looked up at the sky that had placed her in a trance just moments ago and seemed to had fallen for the hypnotic power of the sparkling dots in the sky as well. Not a word had passed between the two of them for the longest time, only the gentle breeze moving some of the leaves in trees below and sounds of bugs buzzing around and filling the air with their chorus. She had wanted to ask him so many things, talk with him, learn more about him but never found that he would give her the time. Now he had appeared to her without even her asking and was staring at the stars above possibly in deep thought himself. She kept herself from ruining the moment and decided to enjoy it as well by continuing to look up at the stars.

"You realize this peace that you seek will not last," Heero said breaking the silence and still looking up.

Relena sat down and looked from the stars to Heero, "Even so, I still want to try to obtain peace no matter what happens."

"And if you do obtain peace and it breaks again, what will you do?"

"I'll just try to get back that peace again. I know that there will always be wars, people will always fight one another in one form or another, but even so... I want to obtain peace and continue obtaining it even if it is for a short while. Hours, days, months, years, it doesn't matter how long it lasts as long as we have it for awhile. Unlike everyone else... I wish that we can have peace without the need for fighting at all. Fighting only brings more fighting and then sadness," she stopped and started reflecting on the death of the man she had come to know as her father then to Heero. As far as she knew, he was fighting for peace in his own way... wasn't he?

Heero looked down at Relena as if he had made up his mind on something that was bothering him, "If what you say is true, then I'll continue to be on your side as long as you continue chasing after peace."

Relena's face lit up instantly with the finishing of this sentence, bringing a smile on her face, "Thank you, Heero."

Heero stared at her as she got up and hugged him, unsure if he should do the same and eventually choosing not to. Her happiness was overwhelming to him and the smile on her face assured him that this was something she wanted to hear from him. She started to let go of him and looked into his eyes as she let go of him, becoming as entranced as she had been with the stars now with his prussian blues. Heero looked over at some girls walking through the gardens late at night slightly disappointing Relena as she let go of him completely and began to walk in.

"I'm happy that you're on my side, Heero," she softly said to him as he followed her in and went directly to the door, leaving her, "Yes, I'm happy for now."

Yeah.. don't know where i'm really goin with this right now.. might just turn into an AU fic... or follow the series. Very blah right now... yeah... tries to get back into the swing of writing fanfics again... Love you all:D

- ChibiChibi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Kurenai -2

Heero stared at the girls that stood in a small group nearby laughing and talking to one another. He took note of their constant looking at him and turning around again to start talking and giggling again. These actions left him without a doubt that all of it was about him. The foolish act of looking and talking was annoying him and made him wonder why they bothered to do so. The chair across from him was pulled out and moved back up slightly as Quatre took a seat as well. Heero continued to stare at the girls, trying to figure out why they stood there and talked amongst themselves about him and now Quatre. One girl looked over at the table causing Quatre to smile back at her, once again the group started talking even more.

"They seem to have an interest in you, Heero," Quatre looked over at Heero as he continued to stare at the girls.

"I have no interest in them," Heero looked over at Quatre,"From what Noin says it looks like this place is going to come crashing down soon."

"I see, then what should our next move be?"

"A move from us would only verify what they think and I'm sure they have no problem with just coming in here and clearing this area. If we can't attack them first then we're going to have to wait for them to attack us, its our only option," Heero glanced over to see a new comer to the group and looked back at Quatre. Quatre had also noticed that Dorothy was in the group of girls chatting with them and quickly looked down at the table.

"Its too bad that such a beautiful place is eventually going to be destroyed," Quatre looked over once again to see Dorothy staring at the two with the other girls.

"She's proving to be a problem," Heero stated as he got out of his seat and pushed the chair back into its place.

Quatre looked up at Heero as he stared over at the giggling girls once more, "That may be true, Heero, but I don't think she's as bad as she appears to be. As a matter of fact, I'm sure of it."

Heero looked at Quatre, not bothering to ask what the boy based his words on. His Prussian blues turned away from Quatre and looked over towards Noin to catch her waving at the two.

"Appearances mean nothing. I'm sure she's here for something else other than what she says she's here for," his eyes narrowed a bit, "Keep watching her."

Heero then proceeded to leave the blond and talk else where with Noin. Being there was starting to become very uncomfortable and even more so once Quatre finally looked at who was poking him. There it was, time had stopped and the twittering of the other girls just became background noise in that instant. Before he could even take in a breath to start the conversation off she cut him off.

"I wanted to ask you to come study with me in the library later today. I found that I haven't really gotten some of the material covered in class and I knew well enough that you would be able to assist me, that is...unless you're busy?"

Dorothy's question hit him hard and almost made him want to accuse her up front about everything Heero and he had talked about pertaining to her. The way she had asked it to him was as if she wasn't even going to go out of her way to cover her intentions at all. The situation had suddenly made it difficult for him to even find the right words to answer her question without her suspecting him of anything. If he went along with her then he would be able to keep an eye on her and find out more about what she was really up to, but then she would notice something was up. If he didn't then he wouldn't be able to convince Heero that she wasn't what he was suspecting she was. Either way he had to watch her, not act strangely and most of all not in any way give the slightest hint that he was a gundam pilot. With thoughts going all over the place he had forgotten to answer her question in a timely fashion until one of the girls reminded him.

"Why aren't you answering!"

"I bet he's just stunned that Dorothy asked him!"

"It does kinda sound like a date..."

Quatre hadn't thought of the situation in that way but was sure that Dorothy wanted to pass it off as something like that and if that was true then perhaps he could do the same then. He cleared his throat, stood up as the right words formed in his head, and looked at the other blonde in the face.

"Miss Catalonia, if there is something that you feel I can assist you with then I'll do my best to be there and help you," he smiled at her getting little to no response.

"Well then I expect you to be there at exactly two, alone of course," she replied with an air around her that appeared as though she didn't care if he had accepted in the first place.

"I'll do my best to be there even ten minutes earlier," he smiled once more and started to leave, "I hope you all have a nice day."

"Oh I'll try to, Quatre!", one of the girls yelled to him waving with a couple of other girls. Dorothy said nothing to him nor acknowledged his leaving at all, only watching as he disappeared inside the school. The whole thing had disappointed her this time, unlike the last time they spoke to one another. She had felt he was cornered by the end of the previous conversation yet this time it felt like he was simply playing along fine with her even though she was certain he would have declined the offer in the first place. She sat down in the chair he had left, crossed her arms over her chest and tried to come up with as many scenarios as possible for their two o' clock meeting.

Heero didn't like the news that Noin had informed him about and was sure that he was the only one that she had told so far. All eyes set on Sanq Kingdom not only because of Relena's ideals but also because of him and Quatre. How long could they keep these reports from Relena? The question had occurred to him several times though he knew it was for the best that she knew as little as possible about the reality outside of her kingdom. When they had arrived at Sanq Kingdom he was unsure that they could depend on the neutrality of the kingdom to hide them and now was certain with Dorothy's arrival that the Romefeller Foundation knew no boundaries to get what they wanted. Relena was busy chasing her dream of peace while he was busy piloting a weapon that goes against her ideals. Simply being there was starting to lose its meaning since it was a certainty that even with neutrality the kingdom would fall in the end and all Relena was doing would most likely go to waste. He continued to think about his current situation and where to go after it was over as he walked past the girl that was the main subject of such thoughts. Relena turned around and caught a glimpse of him unsure if she should talk with him or not. She shook her head after awhile and continued in the opposite direction.

Dorothy walked through the rows of book shelves while looking around every now and then to find Quatre, predicting he wouldn't show up and make an excuse to get out of the planed study session giving her the upper hand next time they spoke. Looking over to her right as she was going to stop looking he sat at a table turning the page of a book he was engrossed in. She took a seat in front of him as he looked up from the book and made eye contact with her.

"It seems that you are late, Miss Catalonia," he closed the book and smiled at her.

----------------------------------

omg... so like.. yeah... actually wrote another chapter since someone wrote a comment for the first one. That made me happy after I came home from school. I mean wow.. I rushed to do this baby. :D Anyway I'll keep this short, you want to read my own character analysis I'm using then read my profile page there.

- ChibiChibi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Kurenai

Noin walked through the streets of the Sanq Kingdom in some civilian clothing hoping to not attract attention from anyone. All the chaos that was surrounding the kingdom was starting to frustrate her greatly, walking away from it and taking in some air would do her some good. Though she knew the people there knew that something was up, things were starting to change and it was possible by now that they were aware of the enemies starting to corner the kingdom. Putting everything together was hard enough but keeping it together was starting to prove even more difficult now. She walked into a nearby diner and took a seat by the windows to look at the people as they passed by and went about their business. A smile came to her face as she saw a few children playing and laughing while they ran around chasing each other. A waitress soon came by and took Noin's order of a coffee and some apple pie, walking away and chatting with other customers that were apparently regulars. Sitting there left her time to let her mind wonder from one thing to another, eventually resting on the subject of Relena's brother. She had heard that he was in space recently taking on the name of Milliardo Peacecraft, hearing such a thing just didn't feel right to her. She knew enough about the man's past and was starting to wonder what his motives were up there and, most of all, if he would return to the Earth to help his sister keep the Sanq Kingdom safe. As Zechs Marquise he was a fighter but as Milliardo Peacecraft he was bound by his family name to be a man of good will and non violence. She hoped that Zechs would return and come to help them fight and possibly stay for a time. How selfish these thoughts were, was she really worried about the safety of the kingdom or longing to be with Zechs once more? She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head and looked back at the crowd passing by and felt her heart pull slightly as she caught sight of someone with long platinum blond hair walking past the diner. She left the money for the food that had been ordered and ran out to follow the person, quickly getting lost, turning from one side to another to find that person again. Once more she caught sight of the person as they turned the corner and ran after them, excitement built up in her as the hope of this person being who she thought it may be caused her to increase her speed as she ran around the corner and called out to the person in the relatively empty street.

"Zechs, is it you," she stopped to catch her breath as the person started to turn around, "Zechs?"

A young girl turned around and stared at her, then looked around to see if anyone was going to respond to the woman. She then turned back around and continued on her way as everyone else went back to what they were doing before the interruption. Noin felt her heart sink a bit at the realization that she had chased down a complete stranger. It was now apparent to her what was really on her mind.

The uneasiness in the air was starting to become annoying as she sat and watched him flip from one page to another of the notes she had taken for the class. Was he playing with her now? He had to be if he would ask to see her notes from the class then start a study session from there. Left, right, left, right, his eyes skimmed through a page and went on to the next until he started holding in a laugh. Dorothy glared at him even more wanting to know what was funny.

"Is there something that's amusing you," she tried to keep her defenses up.

"Oh... not really," he turned the paper so she could see and pointed, "You make cute 'I's."

She found that trying to find words to attack back with difficult now. In all honesty she had expected him to ask her why she bothered to write notes for something she doesn't believe in or something else, not sitting there reading through and finding the way she wrote cute. She reached over and tried to take back her notes before he swiped them back up and turned his chair around.

"To tell the truth, I think you didn't need a study session at all," he kept his chair turned to her and flipped to the end of her notes,"I think you set this up for something else, isn't that true?"

"Why would I bother to do that," she asked him feeling that she could get a hold over this situation like she wanted to.

"Well... there's a few reasons I can think of... but after looking at this," he trailed off a bit, "I have a good idea why you wanted to be alone together."

She sat back in her chair and started to like the way this game was being played now, "Well then, Quatre, tell me why we're here then."

He took note of the usage of his first name this time and turned the chair around to look at her directly when he said this, "Why are we here, Miss Dorothy? That's a simple answer. I've known the answer to it ever since you asked me to come here in the first place. I didn't think you would be so forward with it, which I admit, took me by surprise. Yes, the reason we're here, alone, together... I know it."

She couldn't wait for him to go ahead and just say it and was starting to think of why he was stalling for so long, 'Come on now, Quatre... Just say it like you want to. I want to see what you plan on doing after all is said and done. Will you try to get the upper hand and interrogate me now that I'm here alone or will you just leave, letting me know that you're aware of who I am?'

Quatre looked at her calm face and was sure he knew what she was thinking right now and proceeded to put on a smile, "We're here because... Because you like me of course!"

"What," her face left its calm behind and was replaced by an outraged one, "Where did you even get that idea!"

"Its okay if you do, ever since I came here there's been a lot of girls doing weird things around me. You see, I come from a family that's pretty much dominated by women so I could tell that you liked me, but you're a lot different than the other girls. They usually are so embarrassed to come up to me and say something. I only got the idea that you liked me when one of the girls said something about a date," he gave a nervous laugh that just made her even angrier at him. The look on her face assured him that this wasn't what she was expecting at all, explaining her lack of words. Placing the notes back on the table for her to take back, he sat back in his chair and smiled. Dorothy was less than amused by this, wanting very badly to force him into a corner again not to be placed into one without even noticing. She reached over and took the papers off the table.

"Well, Mister Winner, you're on the right track though perhaps a little off to the left," she stood up and stared at him as she did. The gentle look on his face was becoming an annoyance, she turned away from it and began to leave in a fury.

"You know, you may be right. Though I do wonder why someone who doesn't care about pacifism at all is at a school like this," he watched her ignore his comment and continue leaving him there. Quatre started to wonder to himself if what he had said about Dorothy had even the slightest bit of truth to it at all, maybe just like him she had become part of this whole thing for a reason and not just because she was told to. He too started to head out of the library feeling a bit relieved that he survived this encounter and was sure that a small victory had been claimed in that hour as he came upon torn pieces of paper scattered near a trash bin. Picking up a piece of torn paper from the floor, recognizing the handwriting as Dorothy's.

Relena spotted the blonde moving rather quickly through the hall. She had never seen Dorothy in such a way before causing her to wonder about what had made the other girl deter from her usual calm. A girl nearby whispered to her friend next to her.

"I guess things didn't go well with Quatre," she whispered. Relena walked over upon overhearing what was said.

"Quatre?"

"You didn't hear about it? She went up to him and straight out asked him if he wanted to study with her," the girl screeched.

"Of course everyone knew it wasn't a study session. She's been keeping in eye on him for awhile... almost as much as she did with Heero before swords started clashing between them," the girl's friend said as she recalled the event. Relena excused herself and followed the direction Dorothy had gone, unsure of what to expect. Heero had told her to be careful around the girl but wanted to believe that his concern was a little misplaced. Heero concerned, that was something to her. Did it mean anything? Probably not, he was probably just saying it because he felt she was important at the moment and didn't want anything to happen to her. Still, even though it was only said for another reason it made her happy to know that he was watching out for her anyway. She finally caught sight of Dorothy and hurried to catch up with her completely. Dorothy slowed down as she heard the footsteps coming up to her and looked to see Relena running up to her. She instantly put up her defenses and greeted her.

"Miss Relena, whatever are you in a hurry for," the question came out as if it were rehearsed over and over before. Relena stopped once she caught up to her and waited until she caught her breath to say anything.

"I was worried, that's all. You seemed upset," Relena looked at her concerned. Disliking the look she was receiving, Dorothy looked over to where Relena had come from.

"It was nothing that you need to be concerned about."

"One of the girls told me that you were going to meet with Quatre today. They suggested that you were upset possibly because of it," she took caution with what she said noticing that Dorothy looked at her once she said the boy's name.

"Yes, I did see him recently."

"Then it was because of him...?"

"No, not at all. You see... we were... playing a game of chess and he cheated"

"Chess," Relena asked seeing Dorothy's eyes light up mentioning it.

"Yes, I guess I wasn't paying attention to the game that well. He ended up wining this time," her eyes glanced over to where their 'match' had taken place. The entire conversation felt so cryptic to Relena that she was certain that something other than a chess game had happened between the two.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern but as you can see it was not necessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room for the rest of the afternoon," Dorothy started to leave Relena there, "Goodbye Miss Peacecraft."

Relena watched her leave, unsure of what to really make of the conversation she had just had with Dorothy. It was like every other conversation, short and leaving her trying to think of what was really being said. She was certain that whatever had happened was not a chess match and if it was, it was one that ended in the angry defeat of Dorothy. Maybe if she asked Quatre about it he would tell her exactly what happened, or maybe Heero would tell him not to say anything to her about it if he hadn't already. She sighed and became upset with the feeling that more was going on around her than she knew and at some point it had to stop.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah... took awhile to type up... I really didn't want to end it at the end of the whole Quatre vs Dorothy thing. Plus it added some interaction between Relena and her. Really I think this story is going to turn AU bad soon... which really wouldn't be so bad really. .. meh... anyway yeah... Have to start thinking about what to write for other stuffs...


End file.
